Meddling Kids: A Funky Babystiting Adventure
by Ellis97
Summary: Mudsy and the boys have to look after Kate while Brittany's out for the entire day. When the little tyke becomes invisible after meddling with one of Aunt Annie's potions, the kids must go all over town looking for Mudsy's niece before she gets in bigger trouble. Meanwhile, April and Maria try to find a new wingman to replace Brenda.
1. Babysitting Begins

**Author's Note:**

 **Well, looks like it's time for another adventure in Central City with Mudsy the Funky Phantom and his friends! Let's what they are up to this time!**

* * *

It was another typical morning in Central City, which as always, begins in Skip and Augie's bedroom.

Elmo was sleeping on his doggy bed, ever so peacefully. Just then, Boo flew right towards Elmo, where he proceeded to spray the bulldog's paw with shaving cream. Boo snickered and tickled Elmo's nose with the feather in his hat. Elmo felt the itch and proceeded t scratch it, but instead got splattered with the shaving cream in his paw.

Elmo felt the cream on his face and woke up.

Boo snickered. Elmo turned up, growled and started chasing Boo around the room.

Boo continued to snicker as Elmo chased him around. Elmo kept trying to catch Boo, but that cat kept disappearing every single time, causing Elmo to crash into shelves, paintings, and walls. Boo kept snickering as Elmo ran around and kept crashing into items in the room.

All this ruckus caused Augie, Skip, and the Funky Phantom go awake from their infernal slumber.

"Five more minutes, mama..." Augie said as he turned around in his bed.

Boo then appeared on Skip's stomach and made a face at Elmo.

Elmo growled, rolled up his furry sleeves, and charged right towards Boo to pounce on him. He leaped up and was about to grab Boo, when the ghost cat vanished again and appeared right on the window ledge next to Skip. Just as Elmo was about to finally catch that mean old puddy tat, Boo opened up the window, causing Elmo to fly right out the window and land in the bushes down below.

Boo snickered as Mudsy stretched and floated to his cat.

"Morning, Boo." Mudsy said as Boo leaped into his arms. "What was that racket?"

"Meow." Boo shrugged as if he was saying, "Just the wind."

"Well that makes sense...whatever you probably said." Mudsy remarked.

At that same time, Skip was stretching as he reluctantly got off his bed.

"Morning everyone..." he yawned.

Augie then woke up and looked around. "Hey...has anyone seen Elmo?"

"Beats me..." Mudsy yawned. "I've been tuckered out. Tuckered in, even..."

Skip and Augie shared a look with each other.

"Lets just get dressed." Mudsy deadpanned.

The boys got dressed up and started to eat some cereal in the kitchen.

"You know boys, I still can't believe that you young people eat that awful corn syrup-infested slop!" Mudsy remarked. "Back in my day, we had fresh food for breakfast such as pancakes or eggs! Not this...sugary, fake stuff!"

"That's the 21st century for you, old buddy." Skip said as he ate another spoonful.

Augie shrugged as he finished his cereal.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" asked Mudsy.

"I dunno. Wanna watch TV?" Augie replied.

"Got nothing better to do." Skip shrugged.

The three then headed to the living room and sat down to watch television.

* * *

Meanwhile over at April's house, April and Maria were reading some sort of magazine together.

April sighed as she flipped a page.

"So, what do you wanna today, April?" Maria sighed.

"Wanna eat some pizza?" April boringly suggested.

"Nah..." Maria sighed. "Wanna go to the arcade?"

"Nah..." April shook her head.

"Bowling?" Maria asked again.

"Forget it..." April turned another page.

"Ugh!" Maria slapped her forehead. "Life is so boring when there is just two of us! Without our wingman, Brenda, we are just the Three Musketeers without the third guy!"

"Yeah." April nodded. "Look at the guys. With Mudsy, Skip and Augie, they aren't living the boring life like we are."

"Just like the Three Stooges." Maria sighed.

"That's it! We need to find a new wingman!" April proclaimed.

"But how are we going to do that?" asked Maria.

"Good question..." April said as she flipped through the pages. "...There's a quiz here in the magazine on how to find your ideal wingman."

"Well that's convenient." Maria remarked. "What does it say?"

"Let's see now..." April paused her lips as she spread the magazine flat out.

She read the magazine. "To find your ideal wingman, you must search for a person who may seem curious, loyal, new to the neighborhood, and looking for a friend to hang out with."

"Jeepers. That seems like a bit of a toughie." said Maria. "There really aren't any new girls in town right now."

"No kidding." April nodded.

"I guess we can find some shy girls and hold auditions for them." Maria suggested.

"Works for me." April shrugged.

Maria nodded as she flipped another page of the magazine.

"Here's a quiz for the wingman qualification..." she pointed at the page. "We can give this to the girls when they audition."

"Come on! Let's go!" said April.

The girls headed out to find some girls from school.

* * *

Back at the Anderson house, Mudsy and the boys were still watching television when suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Skip, go get the door!" Augie yawned.

"Can't you get it, Augie?" asked Skip.

"I would, but my hands are tied." Augie said as he ate out of a bag of chips.

Skip groaned as he got up from his seat and made his way to the front door.

He walked over to the door and at the front door were none other than Mudsy's only two living relatives, Brittany and Kate.

"Oh, hello Brittany, hello Kate." Skip greeted them.

"Hi Skip." The sisters smiled.

"Can we help you?" asked Skip.

"Yes. Could you guys look after Kate?" asked Brittany. "I need to go to work for the entire day and her daycare is closed today."

"I don't know. I'll have to take that up with the Funky Phantom." said Skip.

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

"Oh Mudsy..." Skip called out.

Just then, Mudsy appeared right next to Skip.

"You bellowed, my liege?" he deadpanned.

"Hey Uncle Mudsy!" said Brittany. "Can you babysit Kate for me while I'm at work?"

"Normally I would decline since I've got enough problems with these two..." said Mudsy. "But since you're family, I might as well. It is the Muddlemore way, after all."

"Good!" Brittany nodded before handing Mudsy a backpack with some toys inside. "These are Brittany's toys and her allergy medicine! If anything goes wrong, please call me!"

"A phantom's honor, privilege even!" Mudsy proclaimed.

"Right, then." Brittany nodded again.

Just then, her watch started beeping and flashing.

"Yikes! I had better get to work!" She looked at her watch. "Now Kate, listen to Uncle Mudsy and don't cause any trouble, okay?"

"Okay Brittany." Kate nodded. "I promise."

"Good!" Brittany kissed her sister's nose. "Bye bye!"

She then ran out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, the boys shared a look with each other.

"Well guys, looks like we found something to do today." Skip remarked. "After all, how hard could it possibly be to take care of a little girl?"

Augie arched his eyebrows as he and Mudsy turned to Skip.

In just a few short minutes, Kate started screaming and kicking all over the living room.

"I want Wally! I want Wally!" She screamed.

"Wally's World isn't on right now, Kate!" Skip told her. "Maybe you can watch something?"

"No!" She stomped her foot. "I want Wally!"

Skip turned to Augie and Mudsy and sighed.

"Me and my big mouth." Augie deadpanned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Funky Phantom and his friends are in a jam this time. Kate is gonna be a real handful today, and will April and Maria find a new wingman? Stay tuned!**


	2. The New Wingman

While Mudsy and the boys had been trying to calm down Kate, April and Maria we're holding auditions in April's garage for a brand new wingman.

"Alrighty..." April remarked as they looked at the lineup of girls taking part in the audition.

"Audition number one!" Maria exclaimed.

Some chubby brown-haired girl with red glasses arrived first.

"Hello my name is Sharon." said the girl.

"And Sharon, how would you fit into the group?" asked Maria.

Sharon yawned briefly. "Well, I believe that I could provide you with some interesting facts for any move you're about to make, and I also think that you may need to know about my medical problems in case we do something too risky..."

"Next!" April exclaimed.

As soon as Sharon walked away, a goth girl with bangs covering one of her eyes arrived.

April looked at her clipboard. "So Rachel...what makes you think you'd be qualified to be part of our crew?"

Adjusting her hair, Rachel briefly moved the bang away so her eye would be uncovered, during which the girls noticed some piercings on her left eyebrow.

"Whoa, somebody likes to accessorize." Maria remarked.

"So Rachel, why is it you want to join the gang?" April asked the goth girl.

"My parents said it would be good for my self esteem." Rachel deadpanned.

"And what exactly would you contribute?" asked April.

"Accessory, I suppose." Rachel shrugged.

"Really?" asked Maria.

"Yep." Rachel nodded. "You want to pierce your tongue? I know a guy who makes it quick and painless."

"Ooh..." Maria awed in amazement.

"Uh...we'll be in touch." April said nervously. "Next!"

"She would've been a great wingman." Maria told April.

"Close friend, maybe. But not wingman." April deadpanned.

Rachel walked out of the garage and then came an African-American girl with two pigtails hanging down her shoulders.

"For some reason, she kinda reminds me a bit of Dee Dee." April whispered to Maria as the girl made her way.

"Imagine that." Maria remarked.

"So, why do you want to be in the group?" April asked the next contestant.

The girl introduced herself. "Hello. I'm Francesca. I like music, I work for the school paper, and I want to be part of this group because...well I don't really have much else to do."

"I see..." April nodded. "And what would you contribute? What is your best trait?"

Maria looked at Francesca as she thinks of an answer.

She replied. "Well...I think I'm a real team player, and I can really think of some great ideas for what we can do...and...uh...I have a great taste in music."

April and Maria looked at each other, then turned back to Francesca. "You're in!"

Francesca blinked. "Wait...what?"

"You heard us, baby!" Maria remarked. "You're in!"

"Wow! I never really thought I'd get this far..." Francesca nervously chuckled.

"But it's not gonna be easy, you'll have to prove you are as capable you claimed to be." Maria said. "We'll go hang out and have you do something for us, and if you accomplish your mission, you'll be our new wingman."

"Sounds...easy." Francesca said.

"Come on, let's go!" said April.

The three headed to where Francesca's first mission would be held.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mudsy and the boys were trying to calm Kate down.

"What do you know." Skip sighed as Kate keeps screaming and crying. "Caring for a young girls is harder than it looks."

"'Mudsy, you've had kids! How could you control them?" Augie asked him.

"Well sometimes we would take them for a walk, a stroll, a run even." Mudsy replied. "Maybe we could take Kate for a walk?"

"That just might work!" Skip exclaimed. "Kate! Kate! Wanna go for a nice walk?"

Kate continued screaming and didn't hear Skip's remark.

"There's gotta something that can calm her down!" Mudsy covered his ears. "Anything at all..."

Just then, Boo appeared right in front of Kate.

"Meow!" He said to get the little girl's attention.

Kate stopped screaming when she heard Boo appearing.

"Kitty! Kitty!" She clapped her hands.

"Meow!" Boo jumped into Kate's arms.

As they watched Kate playing with Boo, the brothers and Mudsy shared a look with each other.

"Well that was quick." said Skip. "Come on. Let's take her for a walk to keep her calm."

"Good idea." Augie nodded.

"Kate..." Skip said to the little girl. "We're going for a walk in the park! Come along with us and bring Boo along too."

"Okay." Kate nodded before getting up.

Mudsy, Kate, Boo, and the boys walked outside of the house and headed to the park. Just then, Elmo came out of the bushes, looking a bit exhausted.

Boo snickered.

"Hey Elmo! What're you doing in there?" Augie picked up his dog. "Come on, buddy! Come to the park with us!"

"Bark!" Elmo barked.

* * *

Soon, the group were walking down the street, en route to the park.

"Kate, do not let go of us or wander off when we get there." Skip told the girl. "We do not want to lose you."

"Okay, I won't." Kate smiled innocently.

The group then carried on with their walk to the park.

As they were making their way, they came across Aunt Annie's shop.

"Unca Mudsy!" Kate pulled on Mudsy's coat.

"Yes sweetie?" Mudsy turned to his niece.

"What that?" Kate pointed to the shop.

"That's Aunt Annie's Antique Shop, a place with rare, valuable, and nostalgic things from my day, don't you know?" Mudsy replied.

"Like those record things?" asked Kate.

"What pray tell, is a record?" Mudsy asked.

"Correction! Old as Mudsy." Skip deadpanned.

"Plus stuff like old plates that Mudsy and his family would use frequently back in their day." Augie added.

"Come along my niece, and I'll show ya, show me even!" Mudsy said.

Mudsy took Kate and the boys into the shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, April and Maria have taken Francesca to their hang-out in the shopping mall.

"Okay Francesca, time for your test!" said April. "See those guys over there?"

"Yeah, I do." Francesca said as she saw the boys that April was pointing to. "Why?"

"Well, we want you to put in a good word for us and convince them to hang out with us." Maria explained. "You think you can do that?"

Francesca thought for a moment. "Uh...sure...I guess...most definitely!"

"Then go ahead!" April told her.

Francesca headed to the table where the boys were sitting at.

Looking on, April turned to Maria. "You think she can do this?"

"We're about to find out." Maria deadpanned as Francesca cleared her throat, getting the boys' attention.


	3. The Invisible Kate

The Funky Phantom and his friends went into Aunt Annie's shop to search for something.

"Boy, this reminds me of our bubbie's house, but dustier." Augie told Skip.

"And no mothballs." Skip added.

The group looked around as they walked further into the shop.

Just then, Aunt Annie came out of her office and saw Mudsy, Kate, and the boys.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite customers?" she deadpanned.

"Nice to see you too, Aunt Annie." Skip retorted.

"Likewise." Annie sighed.

"So Aunt Annie, do you have anything new today?" asked Augie.

"Nothin new today, child." Annie deadpanned.

"I guess the usual, huh?" Skip added.

"Bingo!" Annie deadpanned.

At that same time, Boo was making faces at Elmo, who started to chase him around the store with Kate innocently following them.

"Run! Run!" She giggled.

Elmo and Kate chased Boo to a shelf filled with bottles of potions, dusts, and powders. Elmo tried to grab Boo on a shelf, but the cat vanished at the last second and appeared right on top of the shelf holding a bottle.

"Ruff! Ruff!" barked Elmo.

Boo snickered as he watched Elmo trying to think of a way to get up the shelf and get to him.

Elmo then walked over to the other side of the store and grabbed some kind of grappling hook. He then tossed it up and started to climb the shelf.

Seeing Elmo climbing up the shelf, Boo snickered as he found a bottle nearby and decided to push it towards the edge, near where the grappling hook was at. Elmo continued to climb, when the bottle that boo tossed fell down on him, smashed, and turned him into a sheep.

"Baa!" said Elmo.

Boo snickered at Elmo and Kate giggled to see such silliness. Boo then tossed another bottle, which also smashed and turned Elmo into a squirrel.

Boo and Kate laughed even more.

Elmo looked around and spotted a mirror nearby and saw his reflection in it.

"Eeekkkk!" He yelped.

Boo and Kate laughed more.

Elmo got more irritated and finally made it to the top of the shelf to confront Boo.

As he moved to confront Boo, Elmo tried to growl, but unfortunately, he only ended up making some sort of chattering sound, making Boo laugh more. Elmo charged right towards Boo, only to be flicked away and flattened right onto the wall.

Boo laughed so hard, that he accidentally spilled another bottle onto Kate, who was laughing as well.

Before both Boo and Elmo knew it, Kate had suddenly vanished after a puff of smoke.

Boo and Elmo both saw what had happened and screamed their heads off (just in time for Elmo to change back into a dog, too).

"Heavens to Delaware!" Mudsy gasped. "It's Boo! I must help him!"

Mudsy quickly floated over to his cat and asked, "What's the matter, boy? What happened?"

"Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow!" Boo pointed to the floor.

"Honestly Boo, I cant understand a word you're saying, don't you know?" Mudsy replied. "But if you're saying ya have to go, that would be impossible for you to do."

Boo slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Hey Mudsy!" Augie walked over to the ghost. "Where's Kate? Wasn't she with you?"

Mudsy looked around and saw that Kate was nowhere to be seen.

"Egads! Where is she?" Mudsy gasped.

Just then, they heard some giggling coming out of nowhere.

"Yikes! Wh-what was that?" Mudsy shivered.

Elmo and Boo shared a look with each other.

Apr 14Just then, Augie felt something on his leg.

"Yaahh!" He jumped up. "What's going on here? Something is touching me, and yet there's nothing there!"

Just then, Skip felt something climb up his back and pull his hair. "Ow! Hey! Who's doing that?! Augie..."

"It's not me this time!" Augie shook his head. "If I was, it'd be a lot more painful."

"Good point." Skip nodded.

The group looked around; there was more giggling, but not a sound was heard. Just then, Skip felt something or someone kiss his cheek many times and snuggle onto him like a cat.

"Something's touching me, but there's nothing there!" Skip reminded them.

"You don't think it could be Mudsy's niece, do you?" asked Augie.

"But how? She's not anywhere." said Skip.

"Perhaps she somehow became invisible?" Augie suggested.

"I guess that makes sense." Skip shrugged.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd!" Mudsy gasped. "I've got an invisible niece! What to do? What to do? What to undo, even?"

As Mudsy wondered what to do, Skip and Augie turned towards Elmo and Boo.

"Do you two have anything to do with this?" They asked their pets.

Boo and Elmo shared a look with each other. They both sheepishly shook their heads.

"Well, whoever's responsible will come in good time." Mudsy said. "Right now, we have to find my niece and turn her visible. She could be anywh-"

Just then, the store door opened and some giggling was heard.

"Aaaahhhh!" Mudsy and the boys shouted.

"We can't let Kate go into town! Who knows what kind of trouble she could get into?!" Mudsy gasped. "We must stop her! Quick! To the exit, stage left!"

The Funky Phantom and the boys headed right out of the store, while Elmo and Boo stayed behind to find a possible antidote.

* * *

Meanwhile, April and Maria looked on as the boys all turned their attention to Francesca.

"You really think this'll work, April?" asked Maria.

"It has to!" April replied. "After all, I've saved all my issues of Dreamy Teen Magazine, and I know this quiz will prove everything!"

"I hope you're right." Maria said as they turned towards where Francesca was at.

After a few minutes, the boys left the scene and Francesca came back to the girls.

"What happened? Where are those guys going?" Maria asked Francesca.

"Well, they said they were busy and asked me if I could come with them to their bonfire are the beach later." Francesca explained.

"Please say you mentioned us..." Maria bit her lip.

"Sorry, I guess I got so wrapped up, that I forgot." Francesca shrugged.

"Ugh!" April slapped her forehead.

"So...can I still hang out with you guys?" Francesca nervously asked.

April and Maria shared a look with each other.

April trailed off. "Well...I guess we could give you another chance."

"How?" asked Francesca.

"I guess we could go mini golfing and find some guys there." Maria suggested.

"Sounds like fun." Francesca remarked.

What followed was some awkward silence between the trio.

"What?" Francesca asked, breaking the silence. "What's going on? Why is everyone so quiet?"

"I honestly don't know." Maria said as she turned to April.

"Uh, Franny...could you excuse us for a sec?" April said as she and Maria turned around to have a side conversation.

"Um...sure." Francesca replied unsure.

Once Francesca was out of earshot, Maria turned to April.

"Okay, we convince her to go to the bathroom and when she does, we'll get the heck outta here!" She whispered to her blonde friend.

"Maria! We can't do that!" April scolded her. "We should give Francesca another chance. I mean, she is relatively new to winging us."

"Oh come on!" Maria retorted.

"You know very well that what you suggested was very rude." April folded her arms.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Whatever, April."

April sighed. "Listen Maria, when we first met Brenda, she wasn't so good at helping us the first time, right?"

"Nope, she was the worst." Maria deadpanned.

"Yep." April nodded. "But when we started hanging out with her more, she got better at it."

"So, what exactly are you trying to say, April?" Maria asked her friend.

"We really should give Francesca another chance." April deadpanned.

Maria thought it over for a moment. "Okay. We'll give her another chance."

The two then turned back to Francesca.

"So, is there a problem here?" She asked them.

"No Francesca, there isn't." April assured. "Come on, let's go golfing!"

The girls left the outlet mall and walked down the neighborhood to the mini golf course. Just then, they saw Mudsy and the boys across the street looking for something.

"Gee, I wonder what the guys up to now?" April wondered.

"Something stupid I'm sure." Maria deadpanned.

"Tell me about it." April nodded.

* * *

While the girls were watching from afar, Mudsy and the boys kept looking for the Funky Phantom's invisible niece.

"Kate! Kate!" Skip called out.

"Here girl!" Augie whistled.

"Come out wherever or whenever you may be, sweetheart!" Mudsy added.

As the boys looked around, the girls observed them from across the street.

"So...should we see what they're up to?" Maria asked them.

"Whatever will move this plot line along." April shrugged.

The girls then walked across the sidewalk to see what was going on.

"Uh, hey guys...what's going on?" April asked them, awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?" Maria added as she noticed the panicky looks on their faces.

"Oh nothing, Maria." Skip replied. "We're just looking for Mudsy's invisible niece who is probably in mortal danger right now!"

The girls stared at them with blank faces.

"Uh...could you repeat that...and in a less insane tone?" April raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you guys looking for?" Maria added.

"We were babysitting Mudsy's niece and when we went for a walk, she accidentally got into one of Aunt Annie's strange potions and turned invisible." Augie explained.

"Now we have to look everywhere for her!" Mudsy panicked. "Up, down, low, high, highbrow even!"

April and Maria shared a look with each other.

"Hoh boy." Maria remarked.

"I always knew you boys were nutty, but not insane." April deadpanned.

"April, this is serious! If I don't find Kate soon, I'll have to stay invisible forever just to avoid Brittany's wrath, don't you know?" Mudsy shivered.

Just then, something climbed up Maria's leg.

"Eek!" She yelped as she felt the strange thing on her.

"Maria, what's wrong?" asked Augie.

"There's s-s-s-something on my leg and it's climbing up me..." Maria stammered.

The others looked and saw nothing there.

"I don't see anything." Francesca pointed out.

"It must be Kate!" Augie quickly said.

"What makes you say that?" Skip asked his brother.

Just then, Maria felt something on her lips, as if someone was kissing her.

"Call it a hunch." Augie deadpanned.

"You sure?" Skip asked skeptically.

"You got any other explanations?" Augie folded his arms.

"Good point." said Skip. "Alright Kate, hold onto Auntie Maria. We're gonna take you back to the store and make you visible, okay?"

"Uh...okay." Kate said.

"Come on, let's head back to the shop and see if Aunt Annie has found a cure." Mudsy said. "To the shop, stage left!"

Mudsy and the kids walked back to the shop, when unbeknownst to them, the invisible Kate saw a balloon vendor and wanted a bright, shiny red balloon to play with. She started to attempt to climb off of Maria.

"Uh...Mudsy, guys?" Maria called out.

"Yeah?" Skip asked.

"I think Katie is trying to climb off me, and I think she wants one of those balloons." She said as she attempted to hold onto Kate.

"Katie, maybe it's best if you stay with us until we find you a cure, then you can get that balloon." April said when she saw the balloon vendor.

"No! I want balloon! Katie balloon now!" Kate whined.

"Come on sweetie, Uncle Mudsy will get you a balloon eventually, right now we need to see you so we can figure out which one you want." Mudsy tried to calm her down.

"Balloon now! Balloon now!" Kate continued whining.

"I'll let you watch extra magic picture box..." Mudsy tried to reason.

Kate started crying some more. No matter what anyone did, they couldn't calm her down.

"Uh guys..." said Francesca.

"We'll get you a new toy!" April grinned.

Kate kept crying. That didn't work either.

"Guys..." Francesca tried to talk again.

"Come on Katie, I've got a nice chocolate chip cookie for you at home..." Augie said as he tried to find her cheek.

That didn't work either and Kate kept crying like a baby.

"Guys..." Francesca tried to talk again.

Mudsy and the kids kept trying to tell Kate to calm down, but nothing worked a bit.

"Guys..." Francesca started to get frustrated.

The Funky Phantom and the kids kept trying to coax Kate out of her little tantrum.

"Guys!" Francesca shouted.

She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, which finally got the gang's attention.

"What is it, Francesca?" April asked.

"I think I might know a way to calm down Mudsy's niece." She said.

"How?" The others asked.

"Hand her over, and I'll show you." Francesca softly replied.

"We will, once we can find out where she is." Augie said as he and Skip felt Maria for Kate.

Fortunately, Maria had managed to held onto Kate during the tantrum, and the kids were able to hand her over to Francesca.

"Hold onto her tight." Skip instructed. "She's affected by this invisible potion, so you can't see her and won't notice that she's gone."

Francesca started gently rocking the toddler from side-to-side and humming to her, which made Kate start to calm down and fall asleep. "Heavens to Murgatroyd, I think she's fallen asleep, don't you know?" Mudsy remarked. "If I could tell, that is."

"Wow Francesca, how'd you do that?" asked April.

"I look after my baby sister's all the time, and this is usually how I calm them down when they get too crazy." Francesca replied.

Skip and Augie both shared a look with each other.

"Now that we've taken care of that, we should get going and find a cure." Mudsy urged.

* * *

Mudsy and the kids headed back to the shop. Maria put a barrette on wherever Kate's head was, so they would know where she was.

They arrived at the shop, where they found it to be in a bit of a mess.

"Oh, please don't tell me..." Skip sighed.

Aunt Annie pointed to Boo, who was laughing on top of Elmo, whose eyes were all googly and stars were spinning around his head. Boo snickered at Elmo's predicament.

"Next time, why don't you bring your animals with ya, child?" Aunt Annie deadpanned.

"Sorry Aunt Annie." Skip smiled sheepishly. "But the good news is, we got our niece back! See?"

Maria showed Annie the invisible Kate.

"All I see is a floating barrette." She deadpanned.

"Anyways, do we have a cure for the potion?" Augie asked.

"Fortunately, the visibility potion is the only one that hasn't been destroyed by your two beasts." Annie said as she handed them a vial with some green liquid.

"Alright." Skip said as they held the vial of potion.

Skip couldn't find Kate's mouth, so he just poured it on her, and in just like that, she was back to being visible.

"Well..." Augie remarked. "That worked."

Mudsy picked up his niece and hugged her. "Oh Kate! My sweet little niece! What joy, what rapture! What pleasantry even!"

"And we couldn't have done it without you, Franny." April turned to Francesca. "Maybe you'll be a great wingman after all. Right Maria?"

Maria was filing her nails, not paying attention. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

"Say, how is it that you're not surprised to see Mudsy here, Francesca?" Skip asked Francesca.

"What so you mean, 'not surprised? He's just some really pale guy in outdated clothing." Francesca replied. "What's so scary about that?"

April, Maria, Skip and Augie shared a look with each other.

Augie gulped. "Well, uh..I, uh...you see..."

"We'll explain later." said Skip, who then turned to Aunt Annie. "Hey! Aunt Annie, thanks for fixing Kate! How can we repay you?"

"Well child, ya can clean up this place." Annie said as she handed Skip a broom and walked into her office.

"See ya boys!" April said as she and the girls walked out of the store, taking Kate with them to get her that balloon she wanted.

Skip sighed. "Oh well, better get started."

Skip, Augie, and Mudsy started to clean up the mess that Elmo and Boo made. It was gonna be a long day.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's the end of another misadventure for the Funky Phantom and his friends. Mudsy and the boys have to clean up the place, while the girls get off easy.**

 **In our next story, we're going to meet someone in Brenda's family, who Brenda is not too excited on seeing again.**


End file.
